Parallel Grins
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: As Hylia's former Scion is corrupted by the world and given the Triforce of Power and Link is taken from the Kokiri Forest for the sake of safety, an imprisoned soul from thousands of years ago is awakened in order to accompany the reincarnation of the hero. Armed with the title of a Heretic and a user of the Sigmund style, Felix starts on his quest to fulfill his old promise.


_There was yelling and screams of surprise when they noticed he was gone. A fellow Kokiri that was picked on because he had no fairy disappeared without a trace. Well, there was one trace- a paper that explained in a riddle. It was said that only the one who was sealed away could read it. Navi was gone too, presumably along with the one who kidnapped the Kokiri boy. Now, What was this boy's name who was kidnapped?_

 _His name was Link._

* * *

The goddesses were rarely wrong with their decisions, but asking this of them was almost too much! It was too much! There was a valid reason why HE was locked away and they weren't planning on letting HIM out anytime soon. Mido, Being the leader of the Kokiri he is, marched through the Lost Woods with a frown on his youthful face and cursing under his breath.

"Why the heck do I have to free HIM? All HE's gonna do is burn down the forest and play with our entrails like a crazy person. Tch, unlike everyone else I said good riddance to the fairyless boy." Mido muttered under his breath and waved his hand, the magic flowing around and unlocking the path that was previously not there. It was then that his eyes nearly flew out of their sockets and his jaw fell open.

The enchanted vines were untied already, but there was no scorch marks that signified that it was forced off-not that it would had helped. It was around the time he found a old shield with the words etched on "Surprise surprise Bratty boy!" That he freaked out.

"H-H-H-HE'S GONE!" Mido's voice echoed throughout the forest, which made a kid in clothes that looked heavily altered laugh.

"Well, looks like he finally found out~. I'm surprised it took him so long~..." The kid said in a strangely suave voice while swaying left and right while walking out of the Great Deku Tree. The great guardian however, sighed with his branches creaking from weariness.

"Faran... thou must travel to distances unknown to find thy truth. A figure spoke to me days before Gohma was encroached in me..." He said, as though every sentence was sapping his strength. The boy, Faran frowned at this even though he could sense what was happening.

"I get that. So, you want me to play Hero for a world I haven't been in for over a thousand years in order to save one kid and figure out a mystery~. Pray do tell, but what's the kid's name?" The kid said, shadows hiding how he truly looked.

"Thy boy's name is Link. Thy same one that visited thou as he grew up and thou stayed the same." This made Faran's eyes narrow and distinctly clench his hands tightly. Of all the people, it had to be the only one who accepted him. Treated him like a friend instead of just a criminal- a arsonist.

"I see...now it looks like I've got no choice but to go~ after all, he's quite a beautiful Angel that doesn't treat people like scum." He responded, holding one of his hands out while the other rested on the hilt of the Kokiri Blade. "I'll look for him and find out whose truly doing these wrong things. I promise."

The Great Deku Tree then grew gray as he died, but not before he gave Faran the Spiritual stone of the Kokiri. Faran closed his eyes and gave a respectful bow while hearing the scuttling go through his pointed ears. Before the monster could even strike, Faran walked towards back to the forest while sheathing his blade. Gohma looked down in confusion before one of it's legs fell off as if someone sliced it off. The another, and another and another and another and another before one long, vertical, deep slice split it apart. It's cry roared through the forest and quickly turned to stone before disintegrating into dust, which is What Mido and the other Kokiri had caught.

"Well, that's done~. I'm gonna head out for the castle now~." He announced while putting his hands in his pockets and sauntering off. Others quickly got out of the way while others whispered. Just who was this person...?

There was only one girl who met him at the forest and that was Saria. He raised a eyebrow while looking down at the ocarina that sat in her hands. She didn't say anything for a minute before she looked up with determination at Faran and held it forward towards him.

"Faran, no- Felix. I want you to give this to Link. If, no when you see him, please teach him this song." Saria said and handed him the ocarina while bringing out her own. With that she taught him her song for Link.

"Alright~ If I need a few hints you don't mind me calling you up, right~?" His voice was enough to make her laugh, and move out of the way. With a nod, he left and finally reached out of the Kokiri Forest.

The sun was brighter than he expected and the shadowed that covered his form faded away. With it revealed a young boy with dark orange hair and green eyes that burned with a flame, yet seemed old at the same time. Faran, or Felix as this life has deemed him had skin that was tanned from being exposed to the sun's rays and wore a navy blue tunic with black sleeves with a leather harness over his heart and two belts, one that hung to his hips while the other wrapped around the tunic. Unlike the others, he also wore elbow bands, brown pants and black boots and to top it all off- a navy blue cap that sat on his head and hid most of his hair.

So the Felix began his walk to Hyrule's Castle Town, having a slight feeling that it would take him a few hours to get from the forest entrance to the castle town gates. By then it will be sunset and that's when the Stalchildren would come out and try to attack; he didn't mind, but the orange-haired hylian hadn't eaten in over 1000 years (not counting the juices of the fruit that Link would feed him) and felt like he could eat a whole Cuckoo by himself or two.

'Well, I could just run~ But I do need energy for the worst case scenario that the gate slams on my face~.' Felix thought to himself, not realizing that forgot to buy a shield at the store while in the Kokiri forest. Well, it didn't matter anyway- his sword style didn't allow him the use of a shield in the first place.

Though instead of being able to think about it too much, a cart wheeled on the very path he was walking on and almost took him by surprise. With a grin, Felix jumped on silently as the unsuspecting citizen continued on without a care in the world. It wasn't long before the gates of Hyrule's Castle Town came into view and the orange-haired hylian jumped off and began his tour around the seemingly happy town. Felix seemed to almost purr from the feeling of being in a town filled with people, so used to the hustle and bustle from when he was a regular human on the surface world so many years ago.

"Ah, though I am on the Surface World right now at the moment. I wonder what happened to Skyloft after my death? Never did bother to ask Din." He said to himself while snatching a few fruits and handing over the amount of rupees as well. The hustle of the town was comfortable, but the ground wasn't going to be if he didn't find a place of lodging before night.

He expected luck to be on his side once more but when walking into the Stock-Pot inn, the innkeeper announced that there were no other rooms available. Well. Wasn't that perfect timing coming from him?

* * *

Ashi: I forgot how many months its been since I completed this chapter.  
Aschlyn: Five months. Surprising isn't it?  
Ashi: Anyway, this is the start of Felix's adventure! This fanfiction will have mentions of Skyward Sword and Majora's Mask, though the latter is for the second arc- "Unlimited Mask Works".  
Aschlyn:...You're seriously naming it UMW? Of all names?  
Ashi: I ran out of title ideas after Parallel Grins and Rituals for the Soul.  
Aschlyn: From Ashes to Requiem sounds somewhat normal. Besides that, didn't you say something about revealing Felix's story?  
Ashi: Yeah! But its been pushed to chapter 3 for the sake of revealing more characters for chapter 2. For now though, here are his stats!

* * *

Name: Felix Age: 12(?) [True age is about 92 from his reincarnation]  
Race: Kokiri (?)  
Strength: ?  
Defense: ?  
Agility: Halfed at 28/D-Rank [Kokiri body originally 56-C+-Rank]  
Preferred Weapon: Longsword Preferred Sword Style: One-handed/No shield Current Status: Stuck in Castle Town Square.

* * *

Ashi: As you can see, quite a few of his stats are unknown. That reason being because he needs to train his new body. When we get to the infamous 7-year mark, I'll explain some more about his former stats too. Aschlyn: You've really gotten into writing stats, huh?  
Ashi: My inspiration is all the Fate fanfiction I read, beating Fate/Extra and watching "Is it Wrong to pick up Girls in a Dungeon- Familia Myth". Also despite being the shortest chapter, each one should be getting longer and longer, though don't expect the chapters to go over 10,000.  
Saberku: Alright then, in chapter 2 we'll continue on Felix's adventure! See ya everyone!  
Ashi: Hey wait, that's my thing!


End file.
